


Puppy Tails - Dr Who

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [69]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Daleks - Freeform, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies, Silly, dr who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John watches the new Dr Who episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Dr Who

Gladstone cowered under the couch, shaking, his eyes squeezed shut. It was all to much for him. He'd never seen one before, not like that. Dad tried to pull him out, uncle Sherlock lifted the couch and everything. He wasn't moving, not when there could be one of them out there.

Uncle Sherlock sighed and went to the kitchen, Gladstone knew what he was doing, trying to tempt him out with hot sausages. Well that wasn't going to work today Gladstone thought to himself.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" Dad said to uncle Sherlock.

"When did you notice he was hiding?" Uncle Sherlock asked. Gladstone lifted his ears to listen.

"When I was watching Dr Who, and you were taking my new watch apart."

"Oh that was when you were hiding behind the cushion." Gladstone could hear his dad cough like he was embarrassed.

"I was sniffing it, thought it could do with a wash..."

"He looks to you, you know John. Perhaps when he see's his father is afraid of a dust bin with wheels..."

"I'm not afraid of Daleks Sherlock." Gladstone could hear uncle Sherlock giggle. "Fine." His dad said. "I think I have an idea." Gladstone could hear his dad leave the room and go up to the spare bedroom. He returned a few minutes later and sat down in his chair.

"I can't believe you actually have one of those." Uncle Sherlock laughed.

"Shut up and give me the batteries from the remote." Gladstone edged forward a bit. Something dropped onto the floor and made a weird squeaky noise. Then he heard it.

"Exterminate!" That was it, he was finished. He opened his eyes and peered out, he might as well have a look at his destructor. 

It was a little disappointing. They definitely looked bigger on the telly. The thing coming toward him was smaller than him. Maybe he had a chance he thought. As long as the sticky out thing didn't shoot him he could take it out. Best plan of attack was to rush it. Gladstone barrelled out from under the sofa, tripped over his own paws and ended up behind the Dalek. Not well planned but he could use it to his advantage. He jumped on the Dalek and bit it, shaking it violently in his mouth.

"Oh.." He heard his dad say.

******

Gladstone was asleep cuddled in between his dad and uncle Sherlock in bed. He'd eaten 3 sausages for tea and was tuckered out from killing a Dalek.

"It's like having kids." John said as he threw his arm over Sherlock. 

"We do have an exceptionally intelligent puppy. I think it might be wise to ask Mrs Hudson to babysit next time you watch Dr Who." Sherlock yawned.

"Or you could take him out for a walk." John said brushing a stray curl away from Sherlock's eyes. "I'd better tell him Daleks can't go up stairs so we're safe in the flat." Sherlock grinned.

"Haven't you seen the episode 'Dalek'? It hovers up the stairs." John put his hands over Gladstone's ears.

"Shush, you'll give him nightmares." John raised his eyebrow. "Hang on a second, when did you see that episode. I don't have it on DVD. You like Dr Who don't you!" Sherlock blushed, turning his head into the pillow.

"I might do." He replied. He would have to get move his Christopher Eccleston collection somewhere more secure.


End file.
